Promises
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: She knew he was a man of action but had no idea whether he was a man of his word as well. Amourshipping One-shot


**Got a little obsessed with reading the last few days, hence me writing so soon. I have exams to worry about, but my brain has given up on me…please send help.**

 **Recommended music: something light-hearted since I'm kinda going for fluff here. Track I** **listened to: Mikotoba Susato ~ Blooming Flower in the New World (No Intro) - Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnos** **uke no Bōken Music Extended**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 _ **PROMISES**_

" _Ash?"_

" _What is it Serena?"_

" _This…this isn't the last time we'll see each other, right?"_

 _He shook his head rapidly. "Of course not! I promise you, the moment I get my first pokémon, I'll come looking for you!"_

 _She grabbed his hand, interlaced their fingers and gently squeezed them._

" _Will you really, Ash?"_

" _I always keep my promises, Serena."_

* * *

 _As they made their way out of the cave, she couldn't help but worry. She was so close to losing him forever, once more after they had been reunited. She had to be sure._

" _Ash? ...will we always be together?"_

" _What are you talking about? Of course, Serena!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. I promise."_

 _She pulled him in for a tight hug, which he readily returned._

" _Will you really, Ash?"_

" _I always keep my promises, Serena."_

* * *

" _I guess this is it. I've had a lot of fun travelling with you, Serena."_

" _Me too, Ash. Me too…"_

 _Quickly checking the display, she saw that boarding had begun. "That's my cue. I'll miss you so much."_

 _He nodded understandingly. "We will see each other again. Don't you worry."_

" _Before I leave, I want you to know. The reason I began my journey was… was… to meet you again. Over this journey, you've helped me - a lot at that! My feelings… for you… have only grown." He visibly flinched but his face betrayed no emotion._

" _What I'm trying to say is that, I- I… love you, Ash."_

 _He looked at her, torn on the inside. "Serena… I… I can't promise you that I will return your feelings. However, we will meet again. That I promise you."_

 _She smiled faintly and began descending the escalator._

 _Suddenly, a bulb went off in her head and she ran back up. She slowly held his stunned face and drew him in for a chaste kiss._

" _Will you really, Ash?"_

 _He was still at a loss for words, but automatically replied. "I always keep my promises, Serena."_

* * *

 _The end of his vacation in Hoenn was nigh. He felt as if goodbyes were the only thing he ever shared with her._

" _So… this is it. Again." She seemed to be think along the same lines too._

 _He chuckled lightly, though it hurt him inside. He could see the countdown to his ship ticking down, faster than to his liking._

 _Turning to face her, he tried not to look to emotional. He could see that she was also controlling her emotions, just for him._

 _And suddenly, he didn't want it to end. Not like this._

 _He grabbed her hands and looked at her very seriously. "Next time, I'm taking you out. On a real date, just as you deserve. I promise."_

 _Pink dusted her cheeks, but she smiled nonetheless. "Will you really, Ash?" This time he could hear her joking tone._

 _He kissed her lips lightly and looked back at her._

" _I always keep my promises, Serena."_

* * *

And that was the last she ever saw or heard from him. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. And she was still waiting for him to fulfil his promise.

Maybe he had forgotten?

Maybe he didn't know where she was…

Maybe he didn't care.

But no matter the reason, she would continue to wait for him.

" _I always keep my promises, Serena."_

* * *

A knock on her front door shook her out if her reverie.

" _This late at night? Who could it be?"_ Thoughts ran in her head, as she opened the door.

And there he was. Giving her that insufferable smile that melted her heart. Standing with a bouquet of roses.

After 5 long years, she was finally reunited with Ash.

"Hey–" he began but he was interrupted by her pulling him in and kissing him ferociously.

"I'm done waiting. Promise me you'll never leave me again," she panted.

"I promise. I'm never leaving you again."

"Will you really, Ash?"

"I always keep my promises, Serena."

* * *

 **From my recent reading spree, I also reread a few of earlier fics and by Jove, the earliest ones are hot garbage! I can only think of how high I must've been when wrote such trash. I mean, the plot I had in mind was okay, but my writing absolutely sucked. Some are affecting my OCD so badly that I might end up rewriting them. Compared to then though, I definitely feel like my writing has improved but I still quite far to go.**

 **(Now watch, as I say that, this fic will also turn out to be hot garbage)**

 **Anyway, my uninteresting points aside, do let me know your thoughts on this fic.**


End file.
